The present invention relates to a method of generating a code representing a service for, e.g., printing information in a terminal, terminal apparatus, code processing method, issuing apparatus, and code issuing method.
Along with the recent development of communication technology, the following methods have been used to provide information to users.
1: Internet Web
2: Internet push-type news distribution service
3: FAX information extraction service
4: Sending material requesting coupons attached to newspapers/magazines
5: Inquiry by free dials
6: Sending material requesting postcards
As portable information terminals are being widely used, information providing services using character information are becoming active. However, since a portable terminal has a limited display ability in size, colors, and resolution, a demand has arisen for a detail information providing service capable of compensating for it.
The above methods are conventionally used to acquire detail information, though they have limitations.
Methods 1 and 2 are limited to PC or terminal users well versed in the Internet environment, and it is also time-consuming to find a URL necessary for access to desired information. Method 3 is limited to FAX users. In addition, the print ability (monochrome printing and print preview) is limited, and the output cost (telephone charge or cost of paper) is for the users to bear. Methods 4, 5, and 6 are available for many and unspecified users. However, a user can acquire information several hours or several days after the request. The information provider side must also prepare a physical request processing system, resulting in an increase in information providing cost.
As described above, in the prior art, to register information in expectation of use of the information in the future, the register or user must input all data for a code for identifying the information, resulting in cumbersome operation. Even if it is not cumbersome, an input error may occur.
The present invention has been proposed to solve the problem of the prior art.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a code generation method of generating a code which means predetermined processing, characterized by comprising the steps of:
inputting a predetermined first code portion by a user through predetermined input means;
attaching a predetermined second code portion to the first code portion input by the input means to generate an integrated code; and
externally outputting the integrated code.
A terminal apparatus of the present invention is characterized by comprising the input means.
According to the present invention, there is also provided a code processing method of processing a code representing predetermined processing, characterized by comprising the steps of inputting a first code portion by a user, attaching a second code portion to the first code portion, and handling the first code portion and the second code portion, which are integrated, as a code and executing processing corresponding to the code.
According to the present invention, there is also provided an issuing apparatus for generating a code for identifying information, comprising:
means for assigning a main code portion for identifying an information input user to information to be registered; and
means for attaching a subcode portion associated with the information to be registered to the main code portion.
According to the present invention, there is also provided a code issuing method in a storage device for storing information and a code in correspondence with each other, characterized by comprising the steps of:
issuing a first code for specifying information to be stored in the storage device in accordance with a scale of the storage device within an allowable range; and
issuing a third code containing a second code predetermined in accordance with the scale of the storage device and the issued first code to the storage device.
According to the present invention, there is also provided a code processing method characterized by comprising the step of identifying, using a scale discrimination bit of an input code, a bit for specifying a storage device and a bit for specifying information held by the storage device in the code.